


Foolishness

by Sivullinen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, post-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I fasten the blindfold over her eyes, and only then do I let my hand caress her body. The light is dim enough for her freckles not to stand out too much.</i> Takes place during Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal gratitude and all future babies belong to [miarr](http://miarr.livejournal.com/), who did an awesome job betaing this fic. ♥

I survey her, standing at my office. She is waiting to hear her punishment, but even so there is still defiance blazing in her eyes. Foolish girl. She probably thinks she has accomplished something now.

I still remember the first time I noticed the resemblance. I walked around the corner and for a second thought I had walked through time instead. There they were, James Potter and Lily Evans, necking in the hallway, until I blinked and the world shifted back to reality. It was Potter Jr and that Weasley girl instead. Of course.

I glare at her. Now is not the time to think how she looks like my… old friend. The one for whom I would still do anything in my power even though she’s been dead for sixteen years. There's never a good time for that, though ever since that first time, it has occurred to me more and more often, disturbingly so, sometimes when I’m not even in her presence.

“Miss Weasley,” I say and stand up to walk to her. “I wouldn’t have thought you’re as much of a dunderhead as your brother” – I don’t know which one I mean – “but this year you seem determined to prove me wrong. I don’t think you realize how much things have changed and“ – now I’m standing right next to her – “against whom you are trying to rebel.”

I am vaguely impressed that she is not shaking with fear. A less observant person wouldn’t even notice the way her eyes have widened. Or maybe I only notice because I have to concentrate on her eyes, which are brown, not green. Not green. Not her.

She doesn’t reply. I lean towards her, wondering how on Earth I’m supposed to warn her about Death Eaters and what they are capable of without sounding as if I care. I’m supposed to be one myself, after all. “If you do not soon get back into line, you will soon enough find yourself in more trouble than you can handle, Miss Weasley, let me assure you of that.”

She closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath. I have been alone for so long, am struggling with this job from hell, and have now the spitting image of my object of obsession in my room and, suddenly I realize, she is completely under my power. Before I realize what I’m doing I kiss her. Her eyes fly open and I wrench myself back. I am shaken at what I did, but so is she, and I have composed myself before she has time to notice that for a moment I was not being the calculating bastard everyone thinks I am, but just a man.

“Trouble you don’t even have the capacity to imagine,” I continue as though I didn’t stop to begin with. “As for your punishment this time, you are to help the house-elves to clean the bathroom every night this week.”

She stumbles out, and I’m pleased to notice her shaking. What I did was not intentional, but maybe it has managed to scare her enough so that she’ll stay out of trouble next time.

“Severus…” says Dumbledore’s portrait gravely. He knows what I see when I look at her. The other Headmasters are looking at me with varying degrees of disgust, though I have already established with them that they are not to interfere with my actions.

“Shut up,” I growl. I sit down on my desk and bury my head on my hands. What am I going to do with this school? I can’t go molesting every student in this school as a way to scare them back to line to stop them from being Cruciated. I shudder at the thought of kissing Longbottom.

*

I follow the sound of screams to Amycus. I have taken to walking around the school and stopping these discipline lessons by pretending I have something urgent to tell to the Carrows.

I grit my teeth when I notice who the unlucky student is this time. Apparently she never learns.

“Amycus!” I bark over her cries. Amycus looks up, but let’s the Crucio continue for a few moments before lowering his wand.

“I can see you are busy, but I have something to discuss with you,” I say coldly, tugging at my sleeves, and try not to look at Miss Weasley panting on the floor. She still hasn’t had the presence of mind to tug her skirt back in place. Her hair is covering her face, and I try not to think of another girl I once knew.

I’m not very successful in either of my efforts.

“She wouldn’t hear what you say,” Amycus says and grins wickedly. I just give him a look, and soon enough he sighs and says, “Dismissed, Miss Weasley.”

She clambers to her feet and looks me in the eye. Even though I’m sure she has difficulties just standing, from somewhere she gets the energy to look at me with utter hatred.

“Detention tonight, Miss Weasley, at my office. The password is _Sectumsempra_. Come at eight o’clock.”

Her expression changes and I know she is thinking of our last encounter just days before. I refuse to do the same. After she closes the door I turn my mind to telling Amycus something I could have in tomorrow’s meeting.

*

A knock on the door. I will have Miss Weasley writing a thousand lines of _I will think before acting_. That is all.

“Enter,” I say and she walks in. This time I see her fear.

“What will we do with you, Miss Weasley. You seem intent on forgetting that this is a school, and that you are not on the run with half of your family and boyfriend. Under the new reign, you might still have a chance to a life, if you acted accordingly to make people forget you are a from a blood-traitor family. What would matter is that you are still a pureblood.”

“Yes, Headmaster,” she whispers and I’m stunned to silence. I did not actually expect her to _listen_ to what I say.

“I just-“ she continues brokenly, “I don’t want to be Cruciated anymore.” She shocks me by walking around my desk so that she stands next to me.

“Please,” she whispers, “can you protect me?”

At first I’m taken back by her words. But then I remember that she is just sixteen, and stronger spirits than hers have been broken by Crucio before, too.

I’m going to say, you just need to stop stirring up trouble. You just need to stop thinking you are doing any good to your precious Potter’s cause by standing up to your teachers at every turn. But she isn’t looking me in the eye, keeping her gaze on the floor instead, and her hair is falling over her face. And so…

“Just what are you ready to do?” I ask, my voice low.

She looks at me, trying to calculate my reaction, as she takes yet another step closer to me. I stare at her with what I hope to be an impassive face – Lily could always see through my façade, but certainly they can’t be completely the same...

“Anything,” she says, and though her lip quivers a bit, her voice doesn’t tremble. Foolish girl. And not the only person in this room to speak that word with little regard to what it actually means.

I stand up suddenly and kiss her. I run my hand up her leg all the way up to her knickers and she doesn’t shake. Very well then. It’s not like morals matter in this world anyhow. I release her and point silently towards the door that leads to my private rooms. She marches bravely through it, and as I follow I wonder which one of us is the bigger fool. I avoid the looks late Headmasters are giving to me.

*

“Undress yourself,” I tell her. I’m not one for sweet-talks, and I’m sure she isn’t expecting that.

I watch her do it, efficiently. Her Gryffindor tie lies on the floor and I think she has definitely been sorted to the right House.

Only once she gets to her underclothes she hesitates. “Yes, you can leave them on, for now,” I say and she drops her hands to her sides.

I approach her, run my hands through her hair until I’m cupping her head with both hands and then kiss her, with my hands full of silky, red hair of exactly the right shade. Thankfully she closes her eyes, and I suck at her lower lip.

I have never forgotten I am a man under these robes, but too rarely have I gotten the chance to act on that. Perhaps a bit too eagerly, I push her towards my bed. She clambers on it and lies on her back. She looks at me questioningly and on an impulse, I summon her tie. I fasten the blindfold over her eyes, and only then do I let my hand caress her body. The light is dim enough for her freckles not to stand out too much. Perfect.

I kiss her again, and feel passion starting to stir inside me. When I slide my hand down her belly she trembles, but I decide it’s in arousal when a tiny moan escapes from her mouth. I kiss her neck, her shoulder, and then I unhook her bra. She is young, but well-developed.

“You are not a virgin, are you?” I ask belatedly.

“No,” she says, and I wonder if it’s been Potter. She gasps when I take her nipple in my mouth. I hope she will continue to be that vocal. My other hand goes back to her hair, while the other cups her right breast. She arches towards me and I smile to myself. She won’t know, or otherwise I might make the effort to control my expressions.

I notice I’m sweating and so I sit up to shrug off my clothes. She waits for me silently, and I’d say patiently if her leg didn’t twitch. I wonder how wet she is.

I touch her through her knickers and am pleased to find dampness. I stroke her and watch the reactions. Her face is flushed, and she is biting her lip. Even so a moan escapes once in a while. Her hands are clutching the sheet.

I slip my fingers past the cloth and push one finger inside. She screams, and I smile again.

Now that I think about it, this might be the first time since I became a Headmaster that I’ve smiled in true amusement.

I slide her knickers off with my both hands, kissing her legs as I go, before going back up to kiss her jaw. I continue to stroke her gently, while planting kisses all over her body, even though I’m already hard. Bloody hell if I’m not going to enjoy this. I don’t think I’ll let this happen again.

My soft strokes are driving her mad. At one point she tries to add her own hand but I push it away, delicious though it might be to watch. I enjoy her desperate cries more.

“Please!” she cries. “Fuck me already!” Her voice breaks.

I reach for my wand before thinking and cast all the necessary spells to protect her and me. I dip two fingers inside her to make sure she is ready. She hisses and spreads her legs. “Come on, Snape.”

I push inside her, and not too long after, I do.

*

Afterwards I Scourgify her and myself. I let her out through a side-door so that she doesn’t have to go inside the Office and see the Headmasters. That’s something only I have to do.

But when I go up there, reprimands aren’t the first thing I head. It’s Phineas Nigellus’s voice.

“Two of your students stole the sword.” I freeze on my spot and turn to stare at the glass case which is now empty.

“Why didn’t you let me know there was someone in the office?” I say furiously to the old Headmasters.

“You were busy,” one of them says coldly. Dilys Derwent. She has always had very strong opinions about everything, especially right and wrong.

Only then does Dumbledore speak.

“It is the fake sword. It is of no great importance. However, if they are caught by someone else than you, they will be in very big trouble. The best course of action now is for you to go looking for them and to act once it seems as if someone else is going to catch them. If it looks like they escape all notice, that would be a powerful symbol for their resistance movement and as such perhaps they should be let to…”

“I don’t need any more resistance in this bloody school!” I scream. I can’t plan. All I can think is what a fool I have been.

“Act, Severus!” Dumbledore’s portrait urges me and after throwing a loathing look at him, I rush out. Following orders has always been easy for me.


End file.
